Studio Lockdown Sleepover
by TracyCook
Summary: Sonny has convinced the studio to do a lock-down over the weekend, with the cast of Mackenzie Falls and So Random.  In the process of trying to get the shows to work together Tawni realizes some feelings she has for Sonny.  Tawni/Sonny Tonny femslash!
1. Fine!

Studio Lockdown Sleepover

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 1

Fine!

"Whose Idea was this anyway?" Tawni whined in her high pitched voice, she was annoyed with the situation they were all being put in.

For whatever reason the cast of So Random and Mackenzie falls, as well as a few of the other shows on set, were going to be locked in one of the studio rooms for the weekend. Of course, they would be provided luxuries, games, sleeping areas, a theatre sized screen for movies, etc. But they would be forced to enjoy all of these things with their rivals.

"Who do you think?" Nico asked glaring over at the brunette girl who was now standing awkwardly with her arms behind her back as she shuffled her feet and smiled brightly.

"Oh, come on you guys! Maybe it will be fun?" Sonny said as she walked closer to them only to receive glares from both of them. "Okay, maybe not." She added quickly as her large smile fell a bit. She was hoping this would get everyone closer but it seemed it was only serving to put a rift between her and her friends.

Shaking her head, the blonde diva started toward her "best friend", placing a manicured hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie, when are you going to learn…" She said this in a sweet tone before it turned harsh and louder as she added. "We are NEVER going to get along with those people you call friends on Mackenzie falls!"

"Never?" Sonny questioned in a squeaky barely audible voice.

"Never."

"You know Tawni." The brunette said stretching out the other girls name in a sing-song voice. "I remember a certain young blonde who said she would never be my friend, and now look at us!"

"That was different." Tawni stated her jaw clenched as she looked away embarrassed by her own weakness.

"Aha. Is that a blush?" Sonny questioned reaching out and poking the blonde's cheek. She knew from past mistakes that she should not invade her "Tawni bubble," but she could not resist the urges sometimes. It was so much fun to tease the beautiful blonde.

"Tawni Hart doesn't blush!" She said the blush only intensifying as she let out a fake whine and turned to face Marshall with crossed arms. "When does this torture start anyway?" She asked with a pout on her lips. Sonny and the rest of her cast still laughing at the way she had been blushing which was growing to agitate her quite a bit. That was one of the reasons she never showed her soft-side, people would make fun of her weakness. Yet, for whatever reason the optimistic brunette she called a "friend" always got that side to show. It was strange.

"Right now actually!" Marshall said enthusiastically as he clapped his hands together.

Nico, Tawni, and Grady all groaned out upset while Sonny jumped up and down making excited noises, she could not wait to see what happened this weekend.

"Did you all pack pajamas?" Their manager asked.

The blonde diva seeing this as a chance to get out of the lockdown wore a shocked and worried face as she said "Oh no, I forgot. Now I won't be able to go. That sucks."

"Don't worry Tawn I brought an extra pair, you can borrow em." Sonny said with that infectious smile spreading from ear to ear, wrapping her arm around the taller girl's shoulders and pulling her closer to her body.

Feeling the closeness another blush broke out on the blonde's face, every time the perky girl touched her or got close to her lately she had been blushing. It had started to grow bothersome to her, mostly because she wondered what it meant. Why she liked the contact as much as she did. She no longer pushed her away, not that she openly embraced the contact, but she certainly had stopped pushing her away. "That's great." She stated sarcastically when she realized they were all looking at her.

"Yeah it is!" Marshal said excitedly as he led the way to the studio where they would be staying. He loved how optimistic and sweet Sonny was. She was always coming up with plans to get the shows to work together.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

The large studio room was now filled with all of the kids from the shows on the set, Tween Gladiators, Mackenzie Falls, So Random, and a few other shows as well. Yet despite the large amount of people in the room everyone seemed completely segregated.

Sonny let out a sigh at the sight she could not believe how stubborn they could all be. No one wanted to talk to anyone else, so she had been walking around the room talking to everyone and trying to start some form of communication. "You guys there are tons of games, why don't we play a game?" She asked her co-stars.

"We as in us? Or we as in us and Mackenzie Falls?" Tawni asked crossing her arms over her chest and glaring over at the group of "real" actors on the other side of the room.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that!" Looking around, brown eyes wander over Grady and Nico as well as Zora who all had similar looks on their faces as the blonde diva. "You guys, Chad and the actors on Mack Falls have nice sides, you have to give them a chance!"

"Egg-salad anyone?" The blonde sang out in her high-pitched voice taunting the optimistic girl's last plan to fix things.

"Pshh. Come on you guys. A lot has changed since then." Sonny responded, though it seemed to fall on the deaf ears of her friends.

Tawni moved toward the shorter woman before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her body closer to her own. It was shocking to everyone as well as the brunette who was now looking up into cold blue with hopeful brown. "When are you going to realize that all people don't have a good side Sonny?"

"Yeah, take Tawni for example." Zora said laughing. The boys started laughing as well before being silenced by a deadly look from the blonde. Glancing back she looked into brown eyes and her heart skipped. She ignored the oddity of course.

Sonny glanced away chewing on the inside of her cheek as she thought it over. Was it completely pointless to try and help all the actors to get along? All she wanted was for all of the competitive fighting to stop. She reminded herself that she had made a difference in her old school, she had done so many things to help people in her life, there had to be a way. She just had to convince her cast. Glancing back at the taller girl she pleaded with her eyes. "Please? Tawn, I know that you all think that Chad and them are just stuck up actors—"

"We do." Tawni interupted which earned some nervous laughter from the brunette.

"Please? Do it for me?"

As much as the blonde diva wanted to tell her friend no, she found herself being drawn in by her beautiful eyes. Blushing softly she tried to force her heart to stop racing and rationalize things. She hated Chad, she hated Mackenzie Falls, she didn't want to get along with them. _'But she looks so cute begging me for help… wait, cute? Gah! This is so stupid…'_

"Come on! It could be fun!" Sonny continued before a pout formed on her lips.

Tawni found herself glancing down at those lips and her blush intensified at the thoughts that it caused her. They were far from appropriate and she was not alright with it. "Fine." She practically growled out turning away from the beautiful girl trying to shake the thoughts from her mind.

The brunette squealed out excitedly as she wrapped her arms around the diva pulling her into a tight embrace. Unbeknownst to her it only caused Tawni's blush to amplify and the inappropriate thoughts to return as she stood there with her arms at her sides letting out a fake annoyed whine. _'This weekend is going to be horrible…'_

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Starting a new multi-chapter fic for this couple! :) Needed to contribute. Should also be adding to some of my Tonny multi-chaps today. Still exhausted but I have some coffee so hopefully they won't be disappointing. I'm really hating my writing today. :/ Maybe I shouldn't add to my other stories after writing this. Ehhh. Well, regardless here y'all go.

-Tracy Cook


	2. Mii Vs Wii

Studio Lockdown Sleepover

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Mii Vs. Wii

"Wii sports? I'm sorry but I don't play sports." Tawni stated matter-of-factly looking away from the group that Sonny had gathered. The Tween Gladiators, Mackenzie Falls, and most of So Random had agreed to compete in the game. The only person who had a problem with it was of course the same girl who had had a problem with them playing musical chairs, but what could the brunette expect really.

"Oh come on Tawni, please!" Sonny whined holding onto the diva by her arms as she did so. "We can't win without you, and you said you would try and get along with them for me!"

As a pout formed on her best friend's perfect lips the blonde knew that she was already going to lose the battle. Despite wanting nothing more than to continue fighting she had always been compelled to do whatever the shorter girl asked of her. _'God I hate how much I care about making her happy… I hate her.' _Her thoughts deceiving her actions she groaned out another annoyed "Fine! But I've never played a "mii" before."

"Uh, it's a Wii Tawni as in "We" should work together." The large smile spread across her face as she laughed a little too hard at her own joke.

She would never admit it, but the blonde found her friend's laughter and the cute little play on words beyond adorable. "Oh, all I heard was Mii, as in "Me" myself, and I." Tawni replied with a smug smirk on her pink lips.

Rolling her brown eyes Sonny responded dryly "of course you did." Still, she was beyond excited for what the game could lead too and her excited smile again spread across her face as she jumped up and down. "Okay! Let the games begin!" None of the cast-members from any of the shows shared her enthusiasm but they all were intent on giving the competition their all, it would again show who was the best.

Things were going about as well as they usually did when the brunette decided to "Sonny things up." The shows were all taking this as an opportunity to compete against each other and prove which cast was the better cast, which was against everything she was hoping to achieve. She had wanted to fix the rivalry not fuel the fire.

Surprisingly the Tween Gladiators had lost first. She supposed that if it were an actual sport they would have won in no time flat, but apparently they could not play videogames as well as they could fight. It was now Tawni's turn up to bat as they played a round of Wii baseball and she was actually doing very well, despite never using a Wii before in her life.

"Scared Chad?" She shouted to the young man she was competing with in the baseball portion of the game.

"I'm not scared of anything!" He shouted back, his voice heightening and giving away his obvious annoyance with the diva's smugness as well as his own nervousness to not only losing to a Random, but losing to a woman as well.

Sonny hated to admit it but that pride that Tawni had that usually annoyed her was also something that she found endearing and cute about the blonde. The way that she was teasing Chad caused the brunette to let out some stifled laughter. She did not want it to be a competition but considering that everyone had made it one, she was rooting for her cast to win against Mack Falls for once. It seemed they always lost.

Swinging the Wii-mote fast and hard Tawni once again struck a homerun on the game and her entire cast started jumping up and down cheering her on. Sonny preoccupied momentarily on the way that the blonde looked playing the game, it was a funny sight. In her four inch heels, bright floral clothing, posing like a professional baseball player. _'So cute…'_

"That was just luck!" Chad shouted out his voice still heightened.

"Oh yeah? Luck? Oooh look its Chad's head!" She shouted out teasingly to the young man as she again swung the remote slamming the baseball into the crowd, earning another homerun. Once again the cast cheered her on as she stuck out her tongue at their rival actors.

Gasping loudly the young man lifted a hand to his perfect face. "You did not—she did not!"

"I did." Tawni said giggling and letting out a cute sound of pride as she dusted off her outfit and turned on her heels heading back to her cast receiving many hugs from all of them. The one of course that stood out to her was Sonny's hug. The warmth that enveloped her was almost suffocating, her beautiful and unique scent, and the way that their bodies fit together. The taller girl found it very difficult to ignore these things and again ended up pushing her friend away.

Her attempt to put distance between the two of them was subtle enough that the brunette did not appear hurt by the action. Smiling softly the blonde managed to say something she rarely said. "Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me? You're the one who totally kicked butt; we had no chance until you got up there!" Her excited voice and bright smile meant more to the blonde than Sonny would ever know.

Realizing how nice she was being the diva immediately returned to normal. "Yeah well, you're welcome." She stated bitterly switching from "happy" to "Tawni" in seconds flat.

"Cheer while you can Randoms, I am a master at this game!" Chad stated as he made his way onto the "batting field," holding onto the remote and preparing to play the game. The entire game was on his shoulders and he had every intention of winning it.

As the game started up he enjoyed rubbing it in their faces each and every time that he hit the ball, he was doing an amazing job, obviously more experienced with the game than Tawni had been. Where she had done well he had of course done better to all of their annoyance. Even Sonny was bothered by this. Of course she wanted them to all get along but she hated seeing the blonde she cared about getting her pride crushed as well as the pride of their cast.

Tawni was scowling at the young man as he hit the ball once again. She rolled her eyes at him and he laughed. "Jealous?"

The blonde diva did nothing to answer this aside from crossing her arms over her chest and clenching her jaw as she looked to Sonny who was trying her best to patch up her friends hurt feelings. "It's no big deal Tawn." She mumbled.

"Yeah I know, just another win for Mackenzie Falls." She practically growled out.

"Hey, hey now! None of that attitude, he may beat your score but—but." The brunette started as she was trying to find some way to cheer up the taller woman.

"But what Sonny?" Tawni questioned with a raise of an eyebrow.

What Sonny said was a bit shocking to the blonde, though she would never admit it. "Well, he may win, but you looked way prettier out there!" Squinting blue eyes at the shorter girl she looked over her face that was now filling with a blush, her own face undoubtedly filling with redness as well. That had been a completely unexpected sentence, but it did succeed in lifting her spirits. In fact she could probably lose to Chad a million times if Sonny was there telling her she was pretty afterward.

'_Okay I have got to stop thinking this way Tawni… you don't even like the girl... why does it matter so much if she thinks you are pretty… why does she matter so much period!' _"Thanks." She stated quietly turning to look away from the confused brown eyes that had been watching her, gauging her reaction.

Sonny was slightly shocked that the blonde had simply said thanks to her admittance. As the flashing letters "Winner" formed on the screen the brunette felt a smile creeping onto her face. Despite losing the game, she felt as if she had won.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: The next chapter! Yay! Everyone has been beyond supportive with this story and honestly I didn't think it started all that good! It will be a funny one to counter-act my more serious stories! I added some other stories tonight and really want to add to Reunion and Can't Be Friends, but I also need to add to my Brooke/Haley fic… so I don't know. :/ SOOO many stories it is overwhelming!

Please give me some encouragement I love it! And I hope this wasn't out of character… I'm watching so many shows lately I find it hard to keep people in character.

-Tracy Cook


End file.
